


Drabble and Ficlet Collection

by Leylalia



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bodyswap, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet Collection, First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leylalia/pseuds/Leylalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several drabbles and ficlets I wrote.<br/>Prompts by a prompt generator framesonthewall made.</p><p>Every prompt is in a new chapter for easy search.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clint, Natasha, First Date

Clint heard a bullet hit the wall right next to him and he curses quietly, jumping into cover behind a car. When he looked up he saw the familiar redhead taking cover only some metres away from him, occasionally getting up and shooting at their enemies, decimating them quickly. Her movements were fluent and proficient and Clint grinned as he also shot some of the bad guys.

"You know, this is not exactly how I pictured our first date!", he yelled while letting another arrow hit it's target.

"I don't think we ever get enough time to have a quiet first date.", Natasha just retorted and Hawkeye smirked.

"Never said I dislike it that way, did I?", he asks and sees the redhead smile lightly.


	2. Peggy, Howard, Visit

"Howard?", the familiar voice asks and the distinctive clatter of heels on stone floor is heard, growing louder as Peggy comes closer.   
Howard looks up from his work and nods faintly at her. "Hello Peggy.", he just states, getting up tiredly and rubbing his tense neck muscles.

"I wanted to see how you're doing. You haven't come out of your lab in three days."

"I'm okay. I just... have to finish this...", he answers quietly and looks at the maps of the Arctic Ocean on the table and some blueprints for a tracking device.

Peggy hesitates and then steps closer. "You will find him, Howard... if there is someone who can, then it's you."


	3. Clint, Steve, Dealing with trauma

When Clint steps into the kitchen in the middle of the night he is surprised to find Steve there, sitting at the table and staring into the darkness.

"...Cap?", Clint asks quietly and comes closer.

Steve winces and looks up. "Oh, Hawkeye. What are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

"Just wanted to get something to drink. Though I could ask you the same thing."

The soldier sighs and rubs his forehead. "Couldn't sleep... nightmares."

"From the war?"

"And the ice... yes.", he nods.

 

Clint just nods and walks to the stove, turning it on and heating up some milk while Steve watches him a bit confusedly. Soon the Hawk places a cup of hot chocolate in front of the Captain and smiles.   
"Hot chocolate always worked for me... You wanna talk?", he asks and sits down next to him.

After some seconds Steve nods and smiles faintly, taking the cup into both of his hands, visibly relaxing and then beginning to talk.

He didn't know why, but one night with Clint was helping him more than all the hours at the psychiatrists S.H.I.E.L.D. made him visit.


	4. Steve, Tony, first meetings

In retrospective there were many things Steve wished he hadn't said and even more things he wished he HAD said, because Steve knew he had been wrong about so many things back then, wrong about everything regarding Tony Stark.

And when he was kneeling there besides the flickering light of the Iron Man suit, which soon stopped completely, right between the rubble of what had once been New York, he wished he'd gotten another chance at a first meeting, because Tony deserved that.  
Because he knew that Tony Stark was a hero, more than most men he had ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it. Exactly 100 words :)


	5. Howard, Tony, Bodyswap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is my least favourite of those drabbles since it doesn't seem right. But I'll post it nevertheless.   
> AND it's obviously kinda AU like...

"No... nononono!", Tony murmurs again and again as he looks at his unusual silhouette in the mirror.

"We CAN'T have swapped bodies! THIS is the worst case scenario.", he exclaims loudly and stares at his own body angrily.

"YOU were the one who wanted to try this machine we found at the HYDRA lab. It is hardly my fault.", Howard just states and glances at his son in his own body.

"We need to reverse this as soon as possible, BEFORE I have to see my dad's naked body."

Howard just sighs and rubs his forehead. "I don't think we can make it today. So better accept it. There could be worse things."

"WORSE? Like what? You shaving off my goatee?", he asks and frowns.

Howard just blinks and smirks, heading out of the lab while Tony curses and tries to catch his father.


End file.
